Perversions musicales sur Severus Snape
by Ylalang
Summary: Parodies de chansons réalisées en collaboration et ayant pour sujet SSS Sex Severus Snape. C'est du rating M! Niark!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Severus ainsi que les autres personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

˜

˜

Genre : Parodie de chanson ; Rating : M.

˜

˜

Note : Ceci est un détournement ! Réalisé avec brio (vive la modestie !) par Amducias (la célèbre illustratrice de ma fiction « Petits tracas de la vie quotidienne d'un moldu »), Zazaone et moi-même, Fanette31.

Il s'agit d'une parodie de « La chenille » interprétée par la Bande à Basile. Dans un premier temps nous vous proposons la version originale et dans un deuxième, notre version qui est bien mieux !

Elle concerne le très Sexy Severus Snape !

N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez en laissant une petite review.

Bonne lecture !

˜

˜

˜

Ceci est la version originale :

Refrain  
Pose les deux pieds en canard  
C'est la chenille qui se prépare  
En voitur' les voyageurs  
La chenill' part toujours à l'heure  
Accroch' tes mains à ma taille  
Pour pas que la chenill' déraille  
Tout ira bien et si tu veux  
Prie la chenill' et le bon Dieu.

Si tu crois qu'j't'ai pas vue  
Faire la petit' ingénue  
Avec Pierrot dans le tunnel  
Allez sois pas jalouse  
C'est un copain, c'est tout  
Tu sais qu'nous deux c'est pas pareil.

Hé ! vous deux les pip'lett's  
Lâchez-nous les baskets  
Avec vos histoir's de nanas  
On va être en retard  
Voilà le chef de gare  
Qui nous fait sign' pour le départ.

Refrain

Regarde l'éléphant bleu  
Qui dans' sur l'arc-en-ciel  
Sous les bravos des hirondelles  
Viens là le troubadour  
Je vais lire dans ta main  
Tes joies, tes chagrins, tes amours.

Hé ! Vous les amoureux  
Remuez-vous un peu  
C'est pas l'moment de roucouler  
A la prochaine station  
Restez dans le wagon  
Et n'essayez pas d'en profiter.

Final :  
La chenille, la chenille,  
La chenille, la chenille,  
La chenille, la chenille,  
La chenille, la chenille,

˜

˜

˜

Et voici la version détournée par Amducias, Zazaone et Fanette31!

(Refrain:)

Pose tes deux miches et tes loques

Y'a le vieux Snape qui se défroque

Couche-toi vit' sur le classeur

Le Severus bande toujours à l'heure

Cramponne-toi bien sur le bord

Pour pas que le Snape vise à bâbord

Tu jouiras bien et si tu veux

Il remet ça en moins de deux

Si tu crois que j'ai pas vu  
Que tu t'es d'jà mise toute nue  
Avec Weasley la p'tite quenelle  
Allez viens à ma partouze  
Tu vas voir on s'ra douze  
Et on se f'ra une ptite pucelle.

Hé! Vous les trois POUFS

Lâchez le balafré  
Il y a bien mieux de ce côté  
Regardez-moi bien ça  
Et venez me sucer  
Le bout de mon dard

(Refrain :)

Pose tes deux miches et tes loques

Y'a le vieux Snape qui se défroque

Couche-toi vit' sur le classeur

Le Severus bande toujours à l'heure

Cramponne-toi bien sur le bord

Pour pas que le Snape vise à bâbord

Tu jouiras bien et si tu veux

Il remet ça en moins de deux

Prend bien soin d'mon gourdin  
Qui fait des va-et-vient  
Au rythme de mes coups de reins  
Dans l'antre qu'est ta bouche  
Pendant qu'un autre te touche  
J'ai joui ça y est j'ai fait mouche!

Hé! Vous les obsédées  
Arrêtez de fantasmer  
Non mais où'c'que vous vous croyez  
N'avez vous rien d'autre à faire  
Que de baver sur le derrière  
De Snape, au lieu de participer!

Final:

La quéquette, le kleenex  
La quéquette, le kleenex  
La quéquette, le kleenex  
La quéquette, le kleenex


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Severus ainsi que les autres personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

˜

˜

Genre : Parodie de chanson ; Rating : M.

˜

˜

Note : Ceci est un détournement ! Réalisé avec brio par Amducias (la célèbre illustratrice de ma fiction « Petits tracas de la vie quotidienne d'un moldu »)

Il s'agit d'une parodie de « La Marseillaise » et cela n'engage que elle ! Je ne veux pas de procès !lol ! (Bah voui ! Je suis lâche !) Nous ne nous moquons pas de notre Pays, alors évitez de nous envoyer des Snipers ! Par pitié !

Elle concerne également le très Sexy Severus Snape !

N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez en laissant une petite review.

Bonne lecture !

Je ne mets pas l'originale, je pense que vous la connaissez.

Non ?

Ben tant pis pour vous !

˜

˜

˜

Alloons enfants d'l'école de sooo-rcellerie  
Le cours de potions est arrivé  
Contre nous les fans de Sevy-euh  
Il y a l'grand méchant Harry  
(bis)

Matons le froc, du prof de potion  
Gonfler sous l'effet d'l' érection  
Il faut, vite que nous le sucions  
Si-i-non, il va craquer c'pantalon!

A y eeest, il a giclé,  
La salle est r'décorée  
Marchons, marchons  
Vers les WC  
Ah meeerd', y a plus d'papier


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Severus ainsi que les autres personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

˜

˜

Genre : Parodie de chanson ; Rating : M.

˜

˜

Note : Ceci est un détournement ! Réalisé avec brio par Amducias (la célèbre illustratrice de ma fiction « Petits tracas de la vie quotidienne d'un moldu »)

Il s'agit d'une parodie « Vive le vent »

Elle concerne également le très Sexy Severus Snape !

N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez en laissant une petite review.

Bonne lecture !

Voici l'originale :

Sur le long chemin  
Tout blanc de neige blanche  
Un vieux monsieur s'avance  
Avec sa canne dans la main  
Et tout là-haut le vent  
Qui siffle dans les branches  
Lui souffle la romance  
Qu'il chantait petit enfant :

Refrain:  
Vive le vent, vive le vent  
Vive le vent d'hiver  
Qui s'en va sifflant, soufflant  
Dans les grands sapins verts...  
Oh ! Vive le temps, vive le temps  
Vive le temps d'hiver  
Boule de neige et jour de l'an  
Et bonne année grand-mère...  
Joyeux, joyeux Noël  
Aux mille bougies  
Quand chantent vers le ciel  
Les cloches de la nuit,  
Oh ! Vive le vent, vive le vent  
Vive le vent d'hiver  
Qui rapporte aux vieux enfants  
Leurs souvenirs d'hier...

Et le vieux monsieur  
Descend vers le village,  
C'est l'heure où tout est sage  
Et l'ombre danse au coin du feu  
Mais dans chaque maison  
Il flotte un air de fête  
Partout la table est prête  
Et l'on entend la même chanson :  
au Refrain

Boule de neige et jour de l'an  
Et bonne année grand-mère !  
Vive le vent d'hiver !

Et voici la version d'Amducias :

Marchant sur le trottoir  
Menant à la Pharmacie,  
S'avance un homme en noir  
Avec un air tout contrit.  
Et là-bas au château  
Restée dans la tourelle  
On entend une chanson  
Claironnée par une donzelle.

(Refrain)  
Tu bandes mou, tu bandes pas,  
Achète du Viagra  
Je te r'prendrai dans mon pieu  
Si tu durcis d'la queue. OH  
Tu bandes mou, tu bandes pas,  
Achète du Viagra  
Et avale tout le paquet  
Pasque c'est pas gagné!

Joyeux joyeux bordel  
Aux mille demoiselles  
Les pros d'la fellation  
Attendent le Maître des Potions - OH  
Qui bande mou, qui bande pas  
Qui doit ach'ter du Viagra  
Son déshonneur sera lavé  
Quand sa queue s'ra dressée!

C'est là que l'homme en noir  
A rencontré Babar  
Qui d'après ce qu'on dit  
Est un éléphant très gentil!  
Touché par le récit  
De c'pauv' petit Sevy  
Il se coupe le bâton  
Et le greffe au prof de potions - OH

Qui bande mou, qui bande pas,  
Mais ça se voit pas  
'Tention les filles il est paré  
Il va vous faire crier  
OH qui bande mou, qui bande pas  
Mais ça se voit pas  
Avec l'objet de sa fierté  
Il va vous empaler!

JOYEUSE PARTOUZE!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Severus Snape appartient à JKR…Grrrrrrrr !

Rating : M comme d'habitude !

Genre : parodie

RAR : Rhooooo ! La dernière fois j'ai oublié de vous remercier ! Mille excuses ! C'est la faute à Amducias, j'étais tellement pressée de mettre sa version de « Vive le vent » que je me suis oubliée…

Donc je remercie de la part de tout le monde, **Dark Mione**, **Kiki la tempête** (mdr ! le coup du « bande de puantes » !), **Jadeeeeeeee**, **Darige** et **Caliméra**! Gros bisous baveux !

Note : Ceci est un détournement ! Réalisé avec brio par moué ! Fanette31 ! Il a été corrigé par la célèbre Amducias. C'est à chanter sur l'air de « Au royaume du bonhomme hiver » qui est devenu « Au royaume du prof pervers ».

Cela concerne encore le très Sexy Severus Snape !

N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez en laissant une petite review.

Bonne lecture !

Voici la version originale :

Ecoutez les clochettes

Du joyeux temps des fêtes

Annonçant la joie

Dans chaque cœur qui bat

Au royaume du bonhomme hiver

Sous la neige qui tombe

Le traîneau vagabonde

Semant tout autour

Sa chanson d'amour

Au royaume du bonhomme hiver

Le voilà qui sourit sur la place

Son chapeau, sa canne et son foulard

Il semble nous dire d'un ton bonace

Ne voyez-vous donc pas qu'il est tard

Il dit vrai tout de même

Près du feu, je t'emmène

Allons nous chauffer dans l'intimité

Au royaume du bonhomme hiver

Le voilà qui sourit sur la place

Son chapeau, sa canne et son foulard

Il semble nous dire d'un ton bonace

Ne voyez-vous donc pas qu'il est tard

Il dit vrai tout de même

Près du feu, je t'emmène

Allons nous chauffer dans l'intimité

Au royaume du bonhomme hiver

Au royaume du bonhomme hiver

Au royaume du bonhomme hiver

Voici la version détournée !

˜

˜

Ecoutez le doux son

Que les lanières font

Quand elles caressent

Vos si douces fesses

Au royaume du prof pervers.

˜

Au rythme d'un plaisir

Grandissant jusqu'à jouir

Parsemant de décharges

Votre corps en nage

Au royaume du prof pervers.

˜

Le voilà qui revient, empressé

Son braquemart, bien dressé et gorgé

Son regard lubrique semble vous dire

Suce-moi la et fais-moi rugir.

˜

Le gobant, l'air avide

Langue taquine, gland humide

Vous l'sentez sur le point d'en finir

Au royaume du prof pervers.

˜

Dans vot' bouche, son braquemart s'est vidé

Maintenant il est mou et dégorgé

Son regard satisfait semble vous dire

Avale donc pour mon plus grand plaisir.

˜

On peut le dire, l'affirmer

Que ce cher, Professeur

Sait nous le trouver le fameux point G

Au royaume du prof pervers.

˜

Au royaume du prof pervers

Au royaume du prof pervers


	5. Gare au Sevy

Disclaimer : Severus Snape appartient à JKR….la chanceuse ! « Le gorille » est à Georges Brassens…il a moins de chance là ! XD

Rating : M

Genre : parodie

Note : Ceci est un détournement ! Réalisé avec brio par moué ! Fanette31 ! Il a été corrigé par la célèbre **Zazaone**.

Il est la conséquence d'un défi lancé sur le communauté de LJ SevysNow (vous trouverez le lien sur mon profile), la seule communauté (créée par Zazaone et moi-même) consacrée à notre cher et tendre Severus.

Défi : Vous allez découvrir un montage réalisé par Loreleirocks (mici ma grande !) à partir d'une photo montage de Playwitch...  
Cette photo montage représente le point final de votre histoire.  
Vous devez donc, si vous relevez le défi, inventer l'histoire, les évènements qui ont conduit Severus Snape à poser pour cette photo.

Je vous invite fortement à aller voir la photo. C'est audacieux ! C'est scandaleux ! C'est sacrément gonflé !

Bonne lecture !

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

**GARE AU SEVY !**

Voici la version d'origine :

C'est à travers de larges grilles,  
Que les femelles du canton,  
Contemplaient un puissant gorille,  
Sans souci du qu'en-dira-t-on.  
Avec impudeur, ces commères  
Lorgnaient même un endroit précis  
Que, rigoureusement ma mère  
M'a défendu de nommer ici...  
Gare au gorille !...

Tout à coup la prison bien close  
Où vivait le bel animal  
S'ouvre, on n'sait pourquoi. Je suppose  
Qu'on avait du la fermer mal.  
Le singe, en sortant de sa cage  
Dit "C'est aujourd'hui que j'le perds !"  
Il parlait de son pucelage,  
Vous aviez deviné, j'espère !  
Gare au gorille !...

L'patron de la ménagerie  
Criait, éperdu : "Nom de nom !  
C'est assommant car le gorille  
N'a jamais connu de guenon !"  
Dès que la féminine engeance  
Sut que le singe était puceau,  
Au lieu de profiter de la chance,  
Elle fit feu des deux fuseaux !  
Gare au gorille !...

Celles là même qui, naguère,  
Le couvaient d'un œil décidé,  
Fuirent, prouvant qu'elles n'avaient guère  
De la suite dans les idées ;  
D'autant plus vaine était leur crainte,  
Que le gorille est un luron  
Supérieur à l'homme dans l'étreinte,  
Bien des femmes vous le diront !  
Gare au gorille !...

Tout le monde se précipite  
Hors d'atteinte du singe en rut,  
Sauf une vielle décrépite  
Et un jeune juge en bois brut;  
Voyant que toutes se dérobent,  
Le quadrumane accéléra  
Son dandinement vers les robes  
De la vieille et du magistrat !  
Gare au gorille !...

"Bah ! soupirait la centenaire,  
Qu'on puisse encore me désirer,  
Ce serait extraordinaire,  
Et, pour tout dire, inespéré !" ;  
Le juge pensait, impassible,  
"Qu'on me prenne pour une guenon,  
C'est complètement impossible..."  
La suite lui prouva que non !  
Gare au gorille !...

Supposez que l'un de vous puisse être,  
Comme le singe, obligé de  
Violer un juge ou une ancêtre,  
Lequel choisirait-il des deux ?  
Qu'une alternative pareille,  
Un de ces quatres jours, m'échoie,  
C'est, j'en suis convaincu, la vieille  
Qui sera l'objet de mon choix !  
Gare au gorille !...

Mais, par malheur, si le gorille  
Aux jeux de l'amour vaut son prix,  
On sait qu'en revanche il ne brille  
Ni par le goût, ni par l'esprit.  
Lors, au lieu d'opter pour la vieille,  
Comme l'aurait fait n'importe qui,  
Il saisit le juge à l'oreille  
Et l'entraîna dans un maquis !  
Gare au gorille !...

La suite serait délectable,  
Malheureusement, je ne peux  
Pas la dire, et c'est regrettable,  
Ça nous aurait fait rire un peu ;  
Car le juge, au moment suprême,  
Criait : "Maman !", pleurait beaucoup,  
Comme l'homme auquel, le jour même,  
Il avait fait trancher le cou.  
Gare au gorille !...

* * *

**Voici la version détournée:**

C'est camouflées et avec envie,  
Que les femelles du Lj,  
Contemplaient un puissant Sevy,  
Dans son bain bien enfoui.  
Avec impudeur, ces commères  
Lorgnaient même un endroit précis  
Que, rigoureusement ma mère  
M'a défendu de nommer ici...  
Gare au Sevy!...

Tout à coup depuis la baignoire  
Où se baignait le beau mâle  
Il les voit, on n'sait pourquoi. Je suppose  
Qu'elles avaient dû se dissimuler mal.  
Le Sevy, en sortant émoustillé  
Dit «C'est aujourd'hui que j'la perds!»  
Il parlait de virginité,  
Vous aviez deviné, j'espère!  
Gare au Sevy!...

Coin Coin, son canard de bain  
Nasillait, éperdu: «Mildiou!  
C'est assommant car le Sevy  
N'a jamais connu de minou!»  
Dès que la féminine engeance  
Sut que le Sevy était puceau  
Au lieu de profiter de la chance  
Elle fit feu des deux fuseaux!  
Gare au Sevy!...

Celles là même qui, naguère,  
Le lorgnaient d'un œil décidé,  
Fuirent, prouvant qu'elles n'avaient guère  
De la suite dans les idées;  
D'autant plus vaine était leur crainte,  
Que le Sevy est un ardent  
A la masturbation seulement,  
Foi de main droite, c'est stupéfiant!  
Gare au Sevy!...

Tout le monde se précipite  
Hors d'atteinte du Sevy si dur,  
Sauf une pas si vieille instit'  
Et une jeune rmiste pure;  
Voyant que toutes se dérobent,  
Le prof en rut accéléra  
Son dandinement vers les robes  
De la Fanette et de Zaza!  
Gare au Sevy!...

«Moi! priait la quadragénaire,  
S'il voulait bien me culbuter  
Ce serait extraordinaire,  
Et, pour tout dire, tant espéré!»;  
La jeune pensait, ironique,  
«Qu'il la préfère à la masturbation  
C'est complètement utopique…»  
La suite lui montra qu'elle avait raison!  
Gare au Sevy!...

Supposez qu'un puissant mâle puisse être,  
Comme le Sevy, obligé de  
Se taper Zaza ou même Fanette  
Laquelle choisirait-il des deux?  
Qu'une alternative pareille,  
Un de ces quatres jours, m'échoie,  
C'est, j'en suis convaincu, ces donzelles  
Qui seront l'objet de mon choix !  
Gare au Sevy!...

Mais, par malheur, si le Sevy  
Aux jeux des potions vaut son prix,  
On sait qu'en revanche il ne brille  
Ni par le goût, ni par l'esprit.  
Lors, au lieu d'opter pour celles-ci,  
Comme l'aurait fait n'importe qui,  
Il entra dans une boulangerie  
Et vola une brioche rassie!  
Gare au gorille !...

La suite serait délectable,  
Malheureusement, je ne peux  
Pas la dire, et c'est regrettable  
Ca nous aurait fait rire un peu;  
Car le Sevy, au moment suprême,  
Dans American Pie se croyant,  
S'empala dans la brioche ferme,  
Et il y resta coincé dedans.  
Gare au Sevy!...

* * *

Verdict?


End file.
